Broken Facades
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Omi's nightmare has come true... Weiss is no longer and he's all alone. Contains some OVA spoilers in a twisted way!


Weiss Kreuz are not my creation. This story is just something my imagination came up with while I'm dying for the second DVD of the series to come out.

I hope you enjoy!

Smile…Smile…smile…

The muscles around his mouth started to ache as he continued to chant the rhyme in his head that had become in the last few days more like an obsession than the protective mantra that had kept him alive all the years that he had been an assassin. But that had been before he had known.

Before the past with splashed tears and voiceless terror…pain…longing…

Before the past had come and rushed to mix with a future tainted with blood.

Before his blood was spilt… along with his father's, brothers'… sister's.

All because of him…

Just because of him.

Smile… The thought was like an order… one that had become instinctive by now.

The tremble that overtook him was not because of the evening chill. The blue eyes closed upon themselves for a moment and Omi took a large gulp of air-the only thing he could do to keep himself from screaming out loud. His shakings hands came up, pressing themselves against his eyes… letting no moisture escape. Letting nothing escape.

He could only smile after all.

Smile

Smile…

Smile…

…

The door flew open in front of him. "Omi-kun?" Ken's voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?" He sounded weary, tired… pained. Omi's hands dropped.

                "Hi Ken-kun. I just came to see if you guys needed any help…" He trailed off as the older man shook his head, a frown on his usually friendly face.

                "The business is actually really low today." The lie melted in the air, leaving only a hot burst of hidden anger in Omi's chest.

                "Oh." He muttered, smile still plastered on his face. "I see." Yes, his blue eyes did see the crowds of girls that were packed in the small floral shop that were ooh-ing and ah-ing the flower vendors. "…right… well, I'll be…" His voice hit a glitch at the word that was trying to come out of his mouth. "…home. It'll be nice having time to do homework in peace for once." He waved at Ken and at some girls who had noticed his presence before turning around and jogging the way he had come from.

As the door closed behind him, Omi let the smile slip from his face. He was alone. 

Alone.

Funny, an assassin like him couldn't stand being alone. Couldn't stand having the house completely quiet… bare of life… ironically. He slipped his shoes off and headed upstairs to where his small room was located. His home…

He let himself fall backwards on his bed and let himself think of what was truly bothering him.

The past… He shivered and turned to his side, bringing his knee to rest near his chest.

His family… not the one he had killed… but Weiss…The only family he had started to accept for himself… yet that family had been torn apart through strain of one stupid mission. One that had put all of them… and probably pushed all of them on edge. His eyes started to prickle again and he closed them.

'Kso… Smile… Just smile… Just smile DAMMIT!' The warm tears splashed down his cheeks. There was no escape… none at all.

He was alone.

Alone.

No past.

No future.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing at all.

                Ken half snarled as another group of girls tried to filter their way into the small store when it was obvious that the three of them were trying to close it. Maybe he should've asked for Omi to come help on his day off… maybe the kid would have helped lift the tension that had fallen over the store. A tension that had been so heavy…

So hard to bear.

We still haven't forgiven ourselves.

We agreed with the plan.

We agreed… it was what was needed to be done.

We hadn't known we'd care so much.

We hadn't known…

The assassins had still been innocent. Ken closed his eyes, ignoring Yoji's teasing words to the ladies as he told them that they were done for the day but that if they wanted some action… He let the words flow right past him. Instead he focused his eyes on the other Weiss Kreuz member. Aya seemed out of place as he repotted another plant, vulnerable almost.

The mission had affected him the most… probably… or maybe Yoji…

Ken huffed a sigh, his head hurt. The day had been too long. The door closed and Yoji turned to them but instead of giving an awkward smile and some smart ass comment, the play boy leaned on the counter with a serious expression.

                "It's Omi's birthday tomorrow." Aya's hand stilled at the announcement. Ken noticed the movement just like he noticed the sudden tired and pained look Yoji's pale face held. "He's gonna be eighteen."

                "So?" Aya asked softly, emotionless as always. 

                "So?" Yoji repeated almost in outrage. Silence filtered right after… "Nothing. Aya. Nothing." Yoji muttered disgusted after a moment. "Nothing except that the kid's lost everything in the past few days… Nothing except that we're the last people that could mean anything to him at the moment." Ken blinked. The information was not new to him exactly… but hearing it from Yoji's ragged voice…it filled him with…something he couldn't quite explain. Something more painful than… He shook his head.

                "I doubt…" Aya started again, his voice the same tone as before. "…that he wishes to see any of us at all right now." His hands had started working again. Flicking away the dirt, he shoved the pot back in it's place before turning to gaze down at Yoji's face. "You killed him remember?" 

                "It was the mission!" Yoji snapped.

                "…" Aya made no comment to that, turning his violet eyes to Ken's brown eyes. After a moment, the redhead shrugged. "What do you wish to be done?"

                "…I don't know." Yoji replied in startled surprise. Ken moved forward in that instant. He had been quiet through out everything because… he had wanted to know… to see… to get answers for mindless questions that had been burning holes through him. Now he had them. He knew the effects… He knew…

And now he would have the power to heal.

Hopefully.

                "I…" He started off a bit gruffly. "I already had something planned for tomorrow. I… uh… figured you two would forget his birthday and I, well… I bought four tickets to a soccer game tomorrow… And I baked a cake." The other two men stared at him for a moment. 

                "A soccer game?"

                "For Omi?" Aya and Yoji asked, both blinking. Ken nodded. "No…Nope, Can't do. The kid…"

                "The kid is eighteen." Ken muttered. Yoji glared at being interrupted before starting up again.

                "The kid…" He emphasized. "Is not interested in sports! You're the only fool…" He heaved a sigh instead of continuing and shook his head. "I already arranged something for the four of us too… it's at night… and it's a surprise." He flicked his sunglasses back up his nose, then turned to Aya with a ghost of his usual smile. "What about you redhead? Did you have something planned?"

                "No." Aya responded regarding him coolly. "But I will arrange for lunch tomorrow… since the soccer game is most likely late morning." With that, he walked out, leaving the two others to stare at each other with mild…confusion.

                Omi's mouth was wide open as the soundless scream tried to escape. He was caught in the tangled webs of nightmares created from memories tinted of blood. 

The night was cool… the night was perfect to hide them… the beasts of darkness that were supposed to protect all who are innocent. His eyes were wider than usual as he gathered what was around him… every move in the foliage… every little noise.

_Pain._

_'I can't breath… I can't…' He threw his dart without thinking, hearing a grunt of pain in response. 'I can't breath… Yoji don't… why? I thought…' _

_Pain._

_It was a plan… It was a plan… IT WAS THE PLAN!_

_'Then why is he looking at me that way? Why so angry?… He hates… no no… YOJI NO!' The pain didn't stop. There was nothing he could do except struggle fruitlessly against the binding that were now tearing at his skin, the blood- thick and warm, pouring freely down his neck, back… arms… everywhere._

_Blackness came._

_Blackness…_

_So this is death._

_This is how it feels._

_He closed his eyes._

_And died._

                He sat up, hand covering the part of his chest that was thundering. 'Dream… dream… dream…' He whispered softly. 'Dream… dream…' He let the whisper die down… a smile came to his lips. 

There was nothing to fear.

There was nothing left to fear.

Omi turned to his side, suddenly surprised at the findings that he was still clothed from yesterday and that sunshine filtered through his open window. No wonder he was shivering. He was shivering from the cold…

Not fear.

Cold.

A knock sounded from his door.

                "Omi-kun? Can I come in?" Omi pushed the covers from him and jumped off the bed, opening the door instead of answering. A smile was already on his face as Ken blinked in surprise. "Oh." He exclaimed. "You're already dressed. Great! Wanna hang out together today?" 

                "Hang out?" Omi repeated softly. "Sure… just give me a minute… I…" He looked around him. "I feel like I'm forgetting something demo… I'm not sure what… Silly." He gave a derisive snort and than let himself out of room. "What did you want to do today, Ken-kun? Are we not opening the store today?"  
                "Oy-oy!" Ken exclaimed, laughter barely checked in as the younger one's spirit bubbled cheerfully over him. That was Omi's gift… the gift of being able to smile no matter what… to give happiness to those who needed it… without being asked…"Omi-kun!" He shook his head, making the brown locks fall into his eyes, which he swept away with one swift motion of his hand. "Well… I was thinking we could go see a soccer game and you know… hang out."

                "Hang out…" Omi smiled at that shakily before almost guiltily reaching out to touch his neck. It was still burning in the most painful way… "That would be great Ken-kun… just… let me shower and get dressed." He found himself saying as he already started to turn around and get a handful of clean clothes from his room. 

                "Demo…" Ken started confusion lighting his brown eyes.

                "I fell asleep trying to figure out a certain math problem." Omi gave the soft explanation, ignoring the worry that had suddenly flashed on the older man's face. He stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted expression. "I hate math." The worry disappeared and so did Ken after the man had offered to make him some breakfast to which Omi had only too readily agreed. He gave a soft sigh as he entered the bathroom that all four Weiss members had to share. He let his blindly picked clothes fall to the ground as his now free hand switched the water on. Testing the running water with two fingers, Omi shook his head in disgust for his blatantly obvious raw emotions. The last thing he needed was for the others to worry about him. He didn't want to be a burden… he just wanted to be a family. He shook out his fingers having found that the temperature was just right… a bit on the warm side. He started pulling his shirt off when the pain started again around his throat. No longer burning but sharp and cutting. Wildly he dropped the edge of the shirt and instead grabbed at the neck area, looking into the mirror for the first time at his reflection. 

Red.

Blood.

It's warmth started to slide down now that it was freed from the fabric's tight clutch. The stitches that had already been secretly replaced twice had broken once more. He had scratched them during his nightmare no doubt. He winced and turned away, hastily ripping the clothes off and jumping into the shower to get rid of the red liquid. 

No more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more no more…

He struggled to keep calm as he scrubbed himself free of the stuff and not make the slashes larger in the process. When he was relatively satisfied, he stopped the rushing water and dried himself with a nearby towel before reaching for the first aid kit. The gauze… the white tape… the scissors…

He stopped his frantic fumble to make his bandage and looked up again to see his reflection. Large blue eyes stared out to him, wide with fear and disgust on a face that was so pale… so pale compared the vicious red that was branding him around the neck. 

Turtleneck.

That was the solution.

Turtleneck.

No one would have to know. Omi smiled. A shaky hand reached to slap one cheek and then the other. Heat burst in both cheeks and the paleness was erased as a fake blush started to race against the skin.

Perfect.

Just… perfect…

Quickly he placed the rest of his clothes on and then left to go downstairs and greet Ken-kun's breakfast. Yoji stretched and hid a yawn with a well-placed hand as he walked lazily down the hall that would bring him to the kitchen. "All right…" He muttered. "Who knows how to cook and why have they stayed hidden when I had to suffer through the poisonous fumes of…" He stopped cold, surprise filtering on his sleepy face as two cheerful smiles turned to greet him.

                "Ohayo Yo-ta!" Omi stated in the most bouncy and genki way possible.

                "Way too much energy… way too much…" Yoji muttered in an even more dangerous tone. "So who cooked?" Ken gave a nod before turning back to whatever was on his plate. "You?" There was a pause as he levered himself into a chair very carefully. "You?" Ken nodded again, the smile on his face getting larger as he watched Yoji struggle with that piece of information. "It can't be… it looks decent… and it's not burned! No fire was started in the house and…" Omi gave the laugh that was required and turned an I'm-an-innocent- face as Yoji turned to glare at him.

                "Miracles do happen Yo-ta." Omi said cheerfully as he bit into another piece of pancake. 

                "Not…" The elder assassin muttered, "...in my world they don't." He poked the pancake with a fork as if testing the content that was on his plate. After a few minutes of that, and of teasing Ken and of whining about how early it was and how bright it was, Yoji put a mouthful of the pancake into his mouth. If anything his eyes got rounder as he mumbled something incomprehensible that almost sounded like a compliment. Omi sat back and stared at the relaxed scene that was going on around him…it was like before…The fake smile almost crept away to be replaced with a true one when he realized, belatedly, that it was because he was in the background. None of the usual 'Omi you look like a girl or you're just a kid or oh he's blushing' teasing was coming into play. No… the smile faltered, it wasn't at all like it used to be. Now Yoji couldn't look at him without wincing. 'Good thing I'm wearing a turtleneck.' He thought passively as he took the dirty dishes in his hand and walked the few steps to the sink. The other thing that had been slightly nagging him that something wasn't right came into full light. It was early morning.

Early morning… like eight o'clock… and Yoji was up? He was up and talking? Omi shook his head, one hand already turning the water on so he could start the usual morning chore of cleaning up. It was only fair after all since Ken had made them breakfast. "Hey…let me do that." Came a soft reply that he hadn't expected. The blond haired assassin looked up in surprise to see Yoji's caring face looking down at him. "I'll do the dishes today." Omi backed away instinctively, whispering something in return.

                "No!… I mean… you haven't finished eating and well I have so…" He trailed off dumbly and wished for something to make the fear go away. There was no hate in Yoji's eyes… so why did he always think that there was. "Sumimasen." Omi muttered, ducking his head. "Sumimasen." He turned away, leaving the two behind, hoping to find some peace in the closed flower shop that was below their apartment. Peace…

                Yoji leaned back against the counter letting Ken stop the now overflowing sink full of water. 

                "Well…" He muttered, his throat a bit too constricted at the moment to be any cleared. He gave a little cough, his eyes never wavering from the path that Omi had taken to leave them in shocked silence. "…maybe Aya-kun was right. That old ice pick… knows the kid better than I do." Ken didn't say anything for a while… not knowing what he could say after what he had seen. The fear that had flashed in Omi's eyes were a reality compared to a few of his useless words.

                "I dunno Yoji… I just… don't let it affect you okay? The kid's been dealing with a lot lately…" Yoji gave a half smile as he lit his cigarette.

                "Yeah… yeah…"

Omi pulled his knees to his chest and simply hugged them as he let his chin rest on their tops. His blue eyes were distant as they gazed far off into the distance. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what he was feeling right now… except the beating heart. It was in between self hatred and pity. If only he could drop the facades for a day. To cry and have someone just listen to him.

To just goddamn listen and help him through the nightmares…

If only.

He gave a soft trembling smile before acknowledging the person that had entered so carefully.

                "Hello Manx." He whispered, startling the woman. 

                "What the? Bombay? What are you doing here?" She half snapped as she whirled around to give a good placed glare. 'So not feeling as cool and collected as usual, are we Manx?' He kept the thought to himself as he shrugged as an answer. "Well…" She started. "…you really shouldn't startle people like that."

                "Is it a new mission?" He asked gently. "Should I call the others?" He started pushing himself off the counter he had been sitting on, letting his long legs dangle back down. She shook her head.

                "No Omi… it's not a new mission." 'What was going on?' He stilled, snapping out of his own self-awareness to actually concentrate on what was going on. Why was she so… nervous? Less self poised? She… she looks worried. What the…? Had she called him by his name?

                "Manx?" He asked again, jumping off the counter this time and reaching out with one hand for the manila envelope that she was hugging to herself. 

                "It's not a mission." She repeated again. "It's letters from Persia. Before the last mission." The smile that overtook her red lips made a shiver run down his spine. It looked so… fake.

Is that how he looked? "Can I entrust this letters to you? Will you give them to the rest of the Weiss members?"

                "Of course… ano? Nani? What are you…" The woman shook her head, the envelope once more held tight against her and not near his still open hand.

                "Omi… take my advice. Burn them… don't let the others have them."

                "Nani? But you just…" The envelope suddenly fell to the ground, scattering the dust into the air with a little cloud. His blue eyes stayed on the package… never leaving it, even when Manx disappeared. Her weird behavior unexplained. Still… what could be so… With a shaky hand, the youngest of the assassins took the envelope and ripped the closed part open, uncaring if bits of paper flew everywhere. 

KEN- Siberian

AYA-Abyssinian

OMI-Bombay

YOJI- Balinese

… Omi traced each of their names along with their code names in helpless curiosity. They each had their own sheet… their own letter addressed to them by Persia. And each of them starting the same way. He scanned over his briefly and his eyebrows shot up, a little cry escaping his lips as he felt despair mingled with relief and horror come over him.

Weiss Kruz… was over.

Done.

Finish High school – lead normal life.

Over.

'No! It can't…be…' He looked at Ken's finding the same information except… no high school; the soccer player's name had been cleared. A position in the J-league already waiting for him to accept and Yuriko… Omi's eyes froze on that name. His brain frantically tried to find a face to place with the name but all he found were shadows and the pain that sometimes over took the cheerful yet clumsy brunette. Whoever it was… she was important to Ken-kun. He knew that much. And she was coming back… today.

He looked at the last two. Normal life.

Go take care of your sister.

Go back to being a PI. 

No more night life chasing shadows, making blood drip from enemies… no more… no more…

This was good.

This was great news…so why…why did he feel like…part of him was dying inside? 

                "Omi?" Aya's voice filtered through his thoughts.

                "Hai?" He answered with out thinking. 

                "What are you doing here?" The redhead asked with what seemed to be infinite patience.

                "Doing here?" Omi repeated dumbly. He glanced back at the papers and then smiled. "Nothing…Aya-kun?" He waited for the somber man to grunt in acknowledgement. "Tell Ken-kun I'm sorry… I'll be a bit late for the soccer game. Ja ne!" Omi ran out the door, not hearing Aya's sudden worried yell after him asking him to wait. All he knew was that this was the last day. Their last day that they would have together… and now all he could do was to make things…somewhat right. He knew that Ken-kun would never go to see Yuriko directly, nor would Yoji be likely to become a PI again without some urging, and Aya… who knew with Aya when it concerned his newly awakened sister? Surely now that Weiss Kruz was no longer around, his duty… his responsibility was done. And he would go…like that.

Probably not even bothering to say goodbye.

As his eyes wandered to what was going on before him, his foot slammed down rather hard on the pavement as a familiar glint of metal beckoned to him. Ken-kun's motorcycle. 

'Sumimasen Ken-kun… I'll be borrowing this…' No.Key. No… it didn't matter. He slid one leg over the leather seat before getting one of his darts out from a case that was in his pockets. It would work… it would…The engine started roaring and then all he was able to do was hand on.

Aya's yell made Yoji half strangle on the smoke that he had barely breathed out. His lit cigarette dropped to the floor, abandoned as a spark of red flashed before it turned gray and gave out. Yoji scrambled down the stairs, following Ken as quickly as was humanly possible for someone who still hadn't quite managed to get his breath back. Ken stopped at the last step as if the sight before him was so surprising it couldn't be real… and thus should be approached in caution. But caution was something Yoji detested… unless it was really needed.

                "Bakayarou!" He grumbled under a cough as he shoved Ken aside. "A…ya?" The name came out in a half gasp as he stared at the redhead. Purple eyes turned to face the two intruders and for once the icy facades were gone leaving only a look of shock puzzlement. Then that emotion was gone as the man turned back to face the still open door. "Aya? What happened?"

                "He's gone." There was a pause and before either of the other two could muster a voice to ask who what why or where to… their leader answered again. "Omi…and by the looks of it…with your motorcycle." Another pause longer this time as Aya turned away from the closing door and started to head back up the stairs, brushing by the other two men. "He'll meet us at the game."

                "Bakayarou…" Yoji repeated a bit dazed. "What do you mean? Gone? You let him leave? Did he look upset?"

                "Didn't he say anything else? Aya! Kso!" Ken added his own questions helplessly. The silent redhead remained the way he was, passively ignoring the outbursts. 

'I can't be like them…that's why it hurts…I can't leave…Persia thought I could. Said I could. But I can't. I've got nothing. This…is my life.' A silent and cold tear washed over his cheek as he continued speeding down the road, making his way to the airport. 'Continue school? Sure… demo how? How can I do that without a job? Without a home?' The light flashed red and he stepped on the breaks, sitting back up and relieving some of the tension that had started to build up in his back neck muscles. 'I've killed my whole family and yet my Uncle thinks I can lead a normal life? I can't… I just… no matter what anyone says. No matter how far gone the memories are…part of me will always be Mamoru. Just like almost all of me will be Omi, the geeky kid that works in the flower shop during the day and the assassin during the night…The one with that stupid smile…' The light flickered back to green and he went back on his way. Only a few miles left… only a few…

'I'll tell Manx…tomorrow. The others won't have to know…anything.'

Ch2.

                "It's almost noon. The game started an hour ago and it might end any minute!" Ken half yelled, half snarled as he kept looking around the stand full of people. "Where the hell is the kid?" As Aya was about to yank the way too energetic and loud brunette back down, an all too well known voice muttered it's cheerful greeting. Aya's hand snapped away from Ken's wrist and instead flew back down as he turned to face the soon to be eighteen year old, a harsh remark already to be let loose. Ken though did what both of the other members wished they could do yet would never ever do. "YOU BAKA!" The nineteen year old screamed as he half lunged over his seat to grab Omi in a huge bear hug. "Where have you been, you BRAT! I was worried!" 

                "Oy oy!" Yoji waved lazily, though his eyes glistened with a spark of seriousness that were usually kept for the mission days. "Don't make a scene… we just barely got the girls to leave us alone. Too young." He added for Omi's benefit as the youngest of the assassins blushed uncomfortably and wormed out of Ken's grip. 

                "Sit." Aya ordered.

                "You're blocking the young lady's way for kami-sama's sake!" Yoji finally snapped, using the girl as an excuse to let some of his pent up emotions be set loose. That did the trick as Ken pulled Omi into the seat and then froze as he was about to sit down. 

                "Ano Ken-kun…" Omi began.

                "Yuriko…" Ken whispered. "What?…"

                "Ohayo Ken." She smiled gently, eyes worried as Ken kept openly staring.

                "Yuriko… demo…"

                "Baka!" Yoji snapped again. "Use your brain and put two and two together. She left Australia and for some unknown reason Omi knew this and brought her here! Am I right, kid?" The kid looked away. Instead the blue eyes started to stare in the most intense way at the field filled with soccer players.

                "Weiss Kreuz is over Ken-kun. There's no need for you, or you Yoji, or you Aya… to stay. Persia and Manx saw that it was time to disband. It's time…" I can't stay here. Omi cracked a lopsided grin. "For us to lead normal lives. No more pesky girls. No more flowers…" He didn't have to add to the list, the others knew. Omi fished the envelopes out of his short pockets and handed them to each of the members. Then he stood up and beckoned Yuriko to sit down next to Ken. But before leaving his spot, Omi gently tapped Ken's mouth to a close and bent down to whisper in his ear. "It's all real Ken-kun…and she's forgiven you for being many months late to the airport. I told her that you kept the ticket… and boy was I embarrassed when she started crying. I didn't know what to do." The brunette looked even more lost as his brown eyes looked up to look into the light blue ones. "Your motorcycle is down in the back parking lot." He took a few steps away and then turned to take one more glance. Aya looked shocked. Really really shocked and then a soft faint smile replaced the tightness around his lips. Yoji's sunglasses were tipped so close to the end of the play boy's nose that it was too much of a comical sight to see. And Ken-kun… he looked happy. Very happy. "Yoji?" Omi called out. "You better go to the PI office first thing tomorrow or I will come and make you into a pincushion. Got that?" The man nodded awkwardly, the sunglasses finally taking the suicidal fall off the nose and clattering on the ground. "Bye guys!" And then Omi started running.

All he could do was still keep running… going…killing…

And the years went by… 

By and by with Omi never existing…not in the light anyway. 

The twenty-year brushed his locks of golden brown hair away from his blue eyes as he read the morning paper with a sad smile. 'Ken-kun…' The brunette was back in the pro-league… happily married. Thank Kami-sama. He flipped the page away from the picture of Ken being carried on the backs of his new teammates. A bell twinkled and Omi was forced to stop reading and tend to the new customers. 

                "Ohayo! What can I do…?" 

                "Ohayo Omi…" Aya muttered, gracing the boy with a rare smile. "Aya was looking for a sunflower arrangement for her wedding."

                "Oh. Wow…" 'Ohayo Omi.' That was it? Two years of not keeping in touch and then… He smiled and showed Aya's… no Ran's sister the arrangements that were already made. "If you don't like any of the ones you see here, I could make a special one up for you. On the house." 

                "For free?" Aya gave a happy smile and did a little spin towards her brother. 

                "Omi you don't have to…"

                "But i do. And I will. Now describe to me what you had in mind…"

It was dark. It was cold. 

He hurt.

Both physically and emotionally. His eyes strained to keep the target in view. Only a few more minutes… only… He threw, his aim even more precise and deadly than it had been years ago. Blood splattered the ground. 

Good.

It was done. His hands pushed off the branch that had been holding his weight, giving him the momentum to leap off and out of the tree, landing as gently and as gracefully as he could on the dark pavement ground. 

                "Don't move."

Fuck.

Irrationally, a smile flickered on to his tired face. This was the end wasn't it? Caught by a stupid lowly guard? What was wrong with him…His hand moved to reach for another dart. If he was fast enough… if he was… The shot that echoed down the darkened street didn't make the lonely street light quiver as Omi fell backwards from the impact. Pain blasted in his chest and he fought to breath. It can't end like this! I can't…I was done… I…was…done…

The blue eyes widened. Very faintly he could here the horror strickened voice that breathed nearby him.

                "I told you not to move… oh fuck. A kid. A stupid kid."

Not a kid. Never a kid. 

He tried to make his lungs work… at least one more time but instead of air coming down and easing the incessant burning, warm red liquid rose in his throat and into his nose. 

I can't… die… not…

                "Hang on kid. Help will come… I'll call the ambulance… yeah… that… fuck."

…like this. 

I can't be found… He rolled himself to his side, his hand finding the bullet entry and covering the wound in a helpless attempt to stop the blood from flowing. The movement made darkness take over his world for a moment and he swayed in a moment of bizarre blankness. No fear… just…pain. He heaved himself up and then something in him constricted, the cough that took over his whole body was enough to send him back down on the ground. Eyes tearing, all he could see was red. The redness that had finally overtaken everything...spilling freely from his mouth, nose, chest… it was everywhere… everywhere.

Everywhere.

Sumimasen.

He closed his eyes and let the smile fade away from his face. And as the darkness came to clear his head from the blood and the pain, a single image came to dance in front of him. Ken, Aya, Yoji… The three of them smiling, bickering…silent and brooding…but there, waiting. Happy. Hai…happy.

Sumimasen.

…

..

.

                Ken's eyes snapped open as a scream of endless pain and terror crashed onto his closed door. For a moment his confused thoughts made him think that the scream was his. One that had never escaped past his lip but one that he would always hear in his dreams. Dreams… nightmares that left him whimpering, cold and alone all curled up in a corner of his bed. But the scream… it continued this time. And he sure as hell knew that he was awake and that his mouth was closed. Then reality came crashing…

                "Omi!" Covers flew over him as he jumped from his bed, frantically trying to get untangled from the damned things. The scream ended abruptly and was replaced by the most eery sound. One that Ken hoped…prayed that he would one day be able to forget. The boy had started crying. The heart wrenching sobs seem to reverberate through the whole place. "Omi!" The sounds seemed to clash with every memory that Ken had of the boy. Every memory had been filled with smiles…bouncy energy…a boundless giving of joy demo now… He slammed his body at the closed door, momentarily forgetting the barriers that mortal bodies had in getting through walls and such other barricades. A rough hand pushed him away as he rebounded from impact and went to charge back in.

                "It's called a door knob." Aya muttered dryly, letting go of Ken's bare shoulder. With a flick of his free pale hand he wrenched the door open, but let the visibly panicked brunette go in first. 

                "Omi-kun…" 

                "Fire! This better be a goddamn fire or else…" Yoji grumbled, stumbling blindly into the hallway his long hair all in his face. Then he paused, cocking his head as Aya continued to stare at him with incredulous distaste. "Did we change the fire alarm? It's creepy."

                "You…Kudo…" Aya shook his head and without another word entered Omi's room where he found Ken, already sitting at the side of the bed, gently comforting the youngest member. 

                "Shhh…Omi-kun…shh…It's okay. Honto. I swear. It's okay. We're all okay." 

                "Kami-sama…" Yoji muttered as he entered the room. "Is he…" He caught himself with a shake of the head. "Baka… of course he's not." The eldest of the members sidled to the other side of the bed, leaving only Aya to gaze alone at the scene. 

                "…don't… leave me! …don't…" Ken tightened the loose hold that he had over the younger man's shoulders. He felt warm tears run down his arm as he did so and felt the tremblings that still was overtaking Omi's body. 

                "…Leave? Omittsu no baka… why would we ever leave you?"

                "…don't leave." They were the only words that any of the three men could make out from between the sobs and other indistinct words. Ken just kept rocking the soon to be eighteen year old, as if he were just a mere child. And for the first time of knowing all of the Weiss Kreuz members, Ken thought that he was finally seeing all of them without their walls, masks… facades… whatever protection they had placed around them to keep from getting close… to keep from getting hurt. He realized with a lightening of his heart, that all of them did care. A lot. No matter what Yoji tried to bluff away or how Aya distanced them with his cold manner. Still, Omi's tears seemed unstoppable for a moment. And if asked why any of the three men would leave him… the only clear words they'd hear were 'don't' or 'letter' and 'Manx'. Aya's purple eyes lit with confusion and he left his awkward position of leaning against a wall to come and join the three others. He kneeled on the end of the bed, making sure not to sit on Omi's covered feet.

                "Omi." He started quietly. "Stop crying. Now. It's an order." Ken hissed, cheeks flushing with anger.

                "Leave him alone Aya! If he needs to cry… let him cry!" Aya ignored him and waited patiently as Omi's sobs started to slow as he huffed them in and bit his lip.

                "Oy oy! Stop that! Cry cry but don't bite your lip that hard! It's bleeding… quick… get something! Omi… stop!" Yoji half yelled, shaking the boy from Ken's grasp.

                "Of for … Fuck it Yoji leave him alone! Don't shake him!" Ken shouted. "You'll hurt him!" He half lunged over the bed, taking Omi back into the safety of his arms. "Ajo… both of you. No human decency in either of you bakas." He grumbled. There was a little chocked cough from Omi as he picked up his hand and dried…or tried to dry his eyes.

                "…sumimasen…" He muttered wryly. "I'm fine now. You guys don't have…"

                "Shut up. You're the worst liar I've ever encountered… not including Yoji though. You're better than him. And Aya of course." Ken muttered savagely. "Look up." He instructed. The watery blue eyes looked up at him and he gently brushed the remnants of the tears away. "That was some nightmare kiddo."

                "What. Was. It. About?" Aya asked coldly, his glare well pointed at Ken. "You said something about a letter, and Manx." Omi ducked his head, shaking it until both Yoji and Ken placed their hand on top of it to make him stop the jerky movements. "Tell us or I'll let Ken continue to over hug you… or I'll let Kudo have fun in shaking you while he smokes in the house." Aya threatened.

                "Not fair…" The whiny comment ended rather shakily. "I really am fine…see! Smile. Fine." Omi pointed out, batting away at Ken's and Yoji's hands. "It was a nightmare. I'm over it."

                "A nightmare that I'd never wanna get. Your scream gave me a heart attack!" Ken muttered sourly, still looking overly worried at Omi with his brown eyes. 

                "You'll feel better. Talk." Yoji supplied, whipping a cigarette out of nowhere and lighting it. Omi reacted without thinking and snatched it away from the man's mouth.

                "It's bad for you."

                "So is keeping everything bottled inside." Yoji replied, getting another one out. "Anyway," He turned quickly enough this time so that Omi's hand missed snatching the cigarette away and instead managed to grab a handful of hair. "Ouch! Let go! Aya said I could if you didn't talk. I don't hear anything coming from your mouth so…"

                "Why are all you making such a big deal!" His half shouted, half whimpered comment was answered with silence before Ken bopped him on the head.

                "Because we care. Now spill… You might as well. You've got the three most stubborn guys in all of Japan waiting to hear this. We're not leaving until you tell us."

                "Boy am I lucky." Omi mused sourly. A sigh was let loose. "Weiss was over. Manx had given me a letter to give to you guys. Persia had written them before he died. He had cleared your name Ken-kun. You were back in the league… if you wanted to be in it. And Yuriko was coming back from Australia." At the girl's name, Ken's cheeks reddened making Omi smile before turning away to observe the blanket in intent concentration. "Yoji was going to get reinstated in PI and Aya… Ran was going to take care of his sister. Lead normal lives." The boy's face screwed up at the last part and he gently flicked at a piece of fluff. Yoji let a breath of smoke leave his mouth. 

                "What about you?" Aya asked gently. Omi gave a small smile still looking down.

                "I was told to continue high school…forget everything. End of story. I couldn't though. I made sure you guys would take the opportunity to lead normal lives demo… I couldn't. I…I'm not normal. I never was. Not even before I was kidnapped. My own father didn't want me. He probably set the whole kidnapping thing up anyway. No past. No future. I'm useless at everything else anyway… and I sure can't make a living by throwing darts and hacking into computers when you're trying to lead a normal life. Doesn't work by my knowledge anyway. I was Weiss. I guess… Except…it was…so…lonely. Then I died. On a mission. And that was it." Yoji choked on what he had in inhaled and Aya gave an exasperated sigh.

                "Can't breath by himself. Can't wake up by himself… all the man knows is how to fuck and get drunk. Useless." He muttered acidly as he hit Yoji's back as a 'helpful gesture'. "Can't even stay quiet for two damn minutes." Ken sighed pulling the younger boy back into a hug, ignoring the other two. 

                "Aya sure is a grouch when he's woken off schedule, ne Omi?" The boy gave a choked laugh, not looking up but still letting Ken have a view of a tear that ran down his cheek. "We wouldn't have left you, you know." The boy didn't answer, he only raised his hand to wipe the tear away. 

                "I told you it was a stupid thing to be worried about." He muttered.

                "At least…" Yoji coughed away as he swatted Aya's hand away. "Women think I'm useful and they enjoy every minute they have with me." Aya backed away having nothing to reply to what he obviously thought was a horrendous and stupid come back. Yoji's dignity though refused to acknowledge that and thus he turned away from Aya, putting his glare and attention fully on Omi's small form. "You!" Omi finally looked up.

                "Hai Yo-ta?"

                "You can't die in dreams! That's impossible… impossible…"

                "Ano…" A finger wagged itself in Omi's face shushing him.

                "No. You didn't die and we're not leaving. And you're a baka for sounding like a goddamn fire alarm! Waking me up at this indecent hour…I swear it's a conspiracy between you and Aya to make me look like hell for the ladies, isn't it." The man moved away, his arms waving around in the most dramatic show. Aya snickered.

                "You don't need our help to look like hell Kudo." He remarked casually causing Omi and Ken to burst out laughing in surprise.

                "Definitely grouchy." Omi whispered to Ken. "I think I like him this way though. He actually talks instead of just glaring."

                "A vast improvement." Ken agreed. Yoji squawked but before he could make any reply, Aya turned his purple eyes away from the older man.

                "Omi… I think you had a nightmare because of a lot of things. First of all… you shouldn't be apologizing for it. We should be. We've all been avoiding each other…" He stopped there, giving a pointed glare at Yoji who stood there with his mouth open, poised to make a killer comeback. His mouth snapped shut letting Aya continue. "…although why you'd want to spend time with some of us is beyond even my comprehension." He gave a tight smile. "The envelopes in your dream? The ones we've received from Manx and etc… that you've been worried about since none of us would open them? They're for your birthday Omi. It's not about Weiss coming to an end or disbanding. We just didn't forget this year. That's all. It's not a leap year you see… close your mouth. You start resembling him when you gawk like that."

                "My birthday? Cards?" Omi squeaked. "Demo I…" He blinked. "I'd forgotten all about it." 

                "It's today." Ken muttered. "We were going to surprise you by taking you out and everything but if you'd prefer just hanging out… that's cool too."

                "Hanging out? Together?" At their nods, Omi continued. "All of us?" Another set of nods. "Soccer? Clubbing? Restaurant? Art museum?" The three men stared at him weirdly. "What?" Omi asked.

                "How did you know we'd take you there?" Ken asked finally. 

                "Soccer game… in which we all played instead of watching a game. Your idea Ken-kun. It's just… what you would think up of in this kind of situation. Clubbing-the only thing Yoji likes to do. He's been trying to get me to do it ever since he's known me. But I've always been too young. Today… today I'll be eighteen. Perfect occasion. Restaurant and Art museum… it's the only civilized thing to do, ne Aya-kun? I know you guys…that's all. And I'd really like that."

                "Well if mother hen here can let go of her chick… we could all get washed and dressed and than start partying!!!" Yoji started as he stretched out. 

                "Mother hen?" Ken asked acidly, his manly pride definitely insulted to the core, as Aya hid the smile that was forming on his lips and Omi hid his face in the covers to keep from laughing. Yoji stood back up and gave his most charming smile.

                "The title suits you rather well. Too well in fact. It's kinda of frightening. I say from now on all mother hens should be known as mother kens! The most overprotective bastard I have ever… ugh?" Whatever the last words were supposed to be, they would never come out in the open as Ken lunged out of the bed, tackling Yoji and starting to strangle the older man. 

                "Yoji you…" Aya sighed, rolling his eyes before beckoning the younger man to follow him out the room. 

                "Let's go make breakfast while those two nitwits fight it out all right?" Omi agreed and gave a tired but true smile. This was going to be interesting. There was a howl of pain and then a growl but the two smart assassins, as Aya termed himself and Omi, ignored the sounds of violence and arrived in the kitchen to make pancakes. 

Ten minutes later as some flour dusted the floor and Omi and Aya, Ken came back from the bedrooms, his cheek bruised but a wide smile on his face. Omi blinked and asked almost timidly.

                "You didn't kill him, did you…?"

                "Nah…" He flexed his arm before sitting down at the table. "He's just hiding that's all."

                "HIDING? You ignorous buffoon… I'm trying to repair what you so readily damaged!" Yoji yelled from Omi's room. "I'm ruined! What am I supposed to tell the two girls I had set up for tomorrow."

                "If you're that worried about your complexion…" Ken yelled back. "Put make up on… and shut up! My poor ears are tired of hearing you whining!"

                "IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING… I HAVE A RIGHT TO WHINE!"

                "Kudo. It's too early for screaming matches." Aya muttered, setting the orange juice on the table. "Now come down and eat."

                "It's too early for damn shouting matches but perfect for boxing matches?" Yoji asked dangerously as he shoved sunglasses on his nose before the others could get a good look at his face.

                "It's never too early to kill you, no." Aya muttered snatching away the bottle of liquor and replacing it with just orange juice.

                "You can't do this to me! Orange juice just has to have Vodka in it!" Yoji whined. Aya rolled his eyes, dumping the bottle into the sink, ignoring the plaintive cries. Omi dying of curiousity finally made a decision and swiftly grabbed the sunglasses off the play boy's nose. He gasped in surprise and began laughing as he saw Yoji's face.

                "A raccoon… A raccoon. Yoji raccoon. Aya look!" Omi giggled. "Sumimasen Yo-ta…demo… you look so…"

                "Stupid?" He asked venomously, placing the sunglasses back onto his face hiding the two black eyes. 

                "Kawaii." Omi finally was able to mutter. "Kawaii… you looked like a stuffed animal." That was all too much for Yoji's pride and dignity and thus he slumped down on his chair, muttering to himself. Insane Family.

Definitely not normal.

But family… never the less…since they care.

Omi smiled and let himself relax, casting all shadows from his mind in the nearest trash can. Today would be just fun… and only that emotion. Aya placed a hand on Omi's shoulder.

                "Omi… here's your present. I didn't want to give it this early in the day… demo…" He didn't finish as a small miaw escaped the white box filled with holes that was being kept closed with only a ribbon. "Well the surprise is gone anyway…" Omi opened the box and a small Bombay kitten stuck it's head out, it's blue eyes wide as his small ears perked up and his small tail stood straight up. 

                "Arigatou!" 

Definitely Family.

Definitely crazy.

All four Weiss Kruz members smiled. For today at least… they would have a happy ending… whatever the circumstances.

_THE END!!!!_

I did it I finished another fanfic. I rock… oh yeah… oh yeah… and now I'm gonna go sleep. Zzzz… it's 11:50… I tired!!!

Demo it's DONE!!!

YAHHHHHHHHHOOOOO…

:P

(I'm not totally crazy… my friend always reminds me, painfully, that I never ever finish fanfics or original stories. I just wanted to prove her wrong for once!)


End file.
